I Can't keep my eyes of you
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: Era uma noite fria e deserta quando eu estava caminhando pelas ruas de Mystic Falls. Eu estava sozinha, quando de repente vi a sombra de uma mulher. Cheguei um pouco mais perto, para ver se a conhecia. Era Bonnie, minha melhor amiga...
1. Chapter 1

- # Capítulo 1 # -  
>Acordei de um terrível pesadelo, ofegando. Olhei o relógio. Quatro e quinze da manhã. Era a terceira noite que eu tinha o mesmo pesadelo e acordava às quatro e quinze da manhã. Não queria, mas teria que contar a Stefan. Liguei para seu celular.<br>- Alô ? - Atendeu ele com voz de quem estava dormindo.  
>- Stefan ? Stefan, sou eu, Elena. Desculpe te ligar a essa hora, mas é que..<br>- Elena, está tudo bem ? Sua voz está trêmula.  
>- Na verdade, não.<br>- Estou indo para aí. - interrompeu-me Stefan, e desligou. Em menos de dez minutos ele estava em meu quarto, e expliquei tudo.  
>- E por que você não me contou tudo antes ?<br>- Achei que fosse passar logo, não que continuasse durante várias noites.  
>- Sonhos, muitas das vezes tem significados. Bonnie tem estado normal com você ?<br>- Mais ou menos. Ela parece estar em outro mundo, às vezes. O que você está pensando ? Que signifique algo ?  
>- Talvez possa ter alguma coisa meio que hipnotizando Bonnie.<br>- Mas você acha que ela possa ter sido transformada ?  
>- Acho que sim, é possível.<br>- Quem teria a transformado ? Damon ?  
>- Não sei, só saberemos a verdade com o passar do tempo. Fique tranquila, eu estarei protegendo você - Stefan disse, me aconchegando em seus braços.<br>Me acalmou um pouco, mas não o bastante para que eu esquecesse.  
>- É melhor você ir dormir. Temos aula amanhã cedo.<br>Não queria que ele fosse embora, me fazia achar que estava desprotegida.  
>- Durma aqui, esta noite.<br>- Sua tia pode descobrir.  
>- Ela raramente entra no meu quarto. Por favor, fique aqui comigo.<br>Ele acabou cedendo. Talvez com ele ao meu lado a noite toda, eu não tivesse um daqueles sonhos, de novo. Não funcionou. Poucas horas depois, acordei gritando, tive o mesmo pesadelo.  
>- Elena ! Elena, o que houve ?<br>- Stefan, eu preciso ver Bonnie AGORA. - eu disse, pegando minhas coisas, desesperada. - Isso não pode continuar a acontecer !  
>- Mas você não pode ir a essa hora ! Está tarde, ela deve estar dormindo.<br>Enquanto discutíamos, fui abrindo a porta do meu quarto, e Stefan me seguindo colocando sua camisa ( UI haha' *-*).  
>-Elena, escute, isso é loucura. Você não vai conseguir fazer nada.<br>- Pelo menos, eu vou ver se Bonnie está bem.  
>Ao longo do caminho, fomos em silêncio, desconfortável. Eu não devia estar fazendo isso com Stefan. Acordá-lo no meio da noite e sair feito uma louca pelas ruas da cidade. Quando já avistávamos a casa de Bonnie, um clarão rompeu lá dentro, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Corri o mais rápido que pude. Chegando à casa, me deparei com uma figura conhecida, mas que não conseguia lembrar direito, hipnotizando Bonnie. Os dedos de Stefan, que estavam entrelaçados aos meus, ficaram rígidos, de repente.<br>- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ? - A mulher bela disse, e quando virou, percebi que se parecia muito comigo. Foi então que lembrei das palavras de Stefan, dizendo que eu era idêntica a Katherine. A mulher que estava hipnotizando Bonnie era ela ? Mas por que estaria fazendo isso ? Setafen continuava rígido ao meu lado. E foi o primeiro a conseguir dizer alguma coisa.  
>- Katherine, o que você está fazendo aqui ? Você .. Você está morta !<br>- É muito bom revê-lo, Stefan. - Katherine disse, apertando seu pescoço contra a parede.  
>- Largue ele ! - Avancei nela. Não podia deixá-la machucá-lo, e não fazer nada. Mas Katherine me segurou com o outro braço apertando meu pescoço como fez com Stefan.<br>- Que ceninha ridícula ! A mocinha vem pae salvar a topeira da 'melhor amiga' e o mocinho vem ajudar, sendo compleamente derrotado. Que meigo !

Eu mal conseguia respirar quando Stefan conseguiu empurrar Katherine e nos libertar de suas mãos.  
>- O que você quer ? - Stefan perguntou, me puxando para seu lado.<br>- Mas que agressividade ! Senti saudades, apenas.  
>- Saudades ? Depois de ter fingido sua morte ? Você é o motivo de eu e Damon nos odiarmos. Você que causou tanta discórdia entre os até então 'melhores amigos' e irmãos Salvatore. Você sabe por acaso o quanto Damon e eu sofremos ? E aliás, ele ainda sofre por você. E você ainda tem coragem de reaparecer ? O que você quer com Bonnie, Katherine ? - Stefan parecia sem folêgo de tanto que tinha falado.<br>- Fiquei emocionada com seu textinho. - Ela fez gestos com a mão, fingindo estar limpando 'lágrimas'. Eu conhecia ela há poucos minutos, mas já via o quão insuportável ela era. - Eu não vou ficar aguentando desaforo vindo de você, Stefan.  
>- Só tenho a lamentar. - Stefan respondeu. Reprendi ele com um aperto em sua mão.<br>- Bom, eu dei o primeiro aviso. E não dou dois. - Ela disse, mostrando seus caninos e avançando novamente em Stefan.  
>Mas agora ela não querai apenas machucá-lo, queria matar.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

- # Capítulo 2 # -  
>Tentei, sem sucesso algum, impedir ela, mas já era tarde demais. Stefan estava se contorcendo de tanta dor. Comecei a chorar, porque não conseguia impedir aquilo tudo, eu era apenas uma humana inútil.<br>-Elena.. Não se meta. Eu te amo demais.. - o pouco que ele conseguiu falar saiu entrecortado.  
>Não me aguentei e dei um empurrão em Katherine, tentando ajudar Stefan. Mas ele não tinha mais nenhum sangue correndo em suas veias. Era tarde demais, ele estava morto. E eu não podia fazer mais nada. Ah, eu ia acabar com Katherine. Como seria minha vida sem Stefan ?<br>- Quer ser a próxima ? - Ela interrompeu meus pensamentos, mostrando seus dentes sujos de sangue. Então percebi que ainda estava deitada ao lado do corpo sem vida de Stefan, aos prantos.  
>- Quero ! Você acabou com a vida de quem eu mais amava ! Por que fez isso ? Agora me mata, se é o que você quer. - Eu disse, me descontrolando.<br>- Não, não vou te dar o que você quer tão fácil, você ainda vai sofrer muito nas minhas mãos. - Katherine respondeu, com um olhar perverso. Quando eu tentava encontrar algo para dizer, Damon me aconchegou em seus braços, e só agora eu percebia sua presença.  
>- Katherine, por que fez isso ? - Ele perguntou, parecendo torturado. Eu sabia que mesmo Stefan e ele brigando desde que Katherine supostamente morreu, ainda havia nem que fosse um pouco, de sentimento fraternal neles. Mas agora era tarde.<p>

Oi pra você também, Damon. - Katherine o saudou.  
>Ele revirou os olhos para ela. Só então me toquei que Bonnie não estava mais ali.<br>- O que você fez com Bonnie ? - perguntei, a fúria invadindo cada vez mais meu corpo.  
>- Não é da sua conta, querida.- ela respondeu, com sua voz calma, de menina inocente. Argh, essa falsidade me irritava . Eu ia acabar com aquela vadia. Damon segurou meus braços, me impedindo de arrancar o cabelo daquela garota<br>- Relaxa. Não se estressa, Elena. Eu levei Bonnie para fora daqui. O efeito do "feitiço" que Katherine pôes nela já estava passando e, para ela não desconfiar de nada, a levei para um lugar seguro. Vai para casa que eu cuido do resto.  
>- Está me pedindo para deixar o corpo de Stefan aqui, e você sozinho com essa.. Essa vadia ?<br>- Obrigada pelo elogio, fofa. Muito meiga a cena entre os dois. è, a história se repete. Um morre e, o outro aproveita para roubar a bela dama do morto. Enfim, vou indo, trabalho feito essa noite.  
>E assim desapareceu pelas ruas escuras de Mystic Falls.<p>

- O que vamos fazer a respeito de Stefan ? - perguntei.  
>- Deixa que eu cuido dele. Como eu já disse, vai para casa e descansa. Algum problema em ir sozinha para casa ?<br>- Não, claro que não. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.  
>- Ótimo, você é quem sabe. Amanhã a gente se fala.<br>- Tá, mas o que você vai fazer com Stefan ? - Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele estava morto.  
>- Não sei ainda, mas vou pensar em alguma coisa.<br>Não respondi e, fui embora, perdida em meus pensamentos confusos e depressivos. O dia seguinte seria melhor. Eu esperava.


	3. Chapter 3

- # Capítulo 3 # -

Acordei um pouco melhor. Percebi que não tinha tido aquele sonho horrível.!  
>" Isso era bom, não ? " Pensei comigo mesma. Foi difícil ignorar as perguntas preocupadas de Jenna sobre como eu tinha descoberto antes de acordar sobre a morte de Stefan. Para esclarescer minha mente, fui andar pelas ruas da cidade. As coisas estavam tão calmas, nem pareciam que o meu mundo tinha meio que desabado. Tudo dava uma incrível sensação de conforto, mas nada comparado ao abraço, a sensação de estar protegida nos braços de Stefan. Ah, Stefan. Eu já sentia tanta falta dele. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. De repente as folhas das árvores à minha volta, começaram a se mexer sozinhas. Olhei em minha volta, para ver se achava algo de anormal. Quando me virei para trás, Stefan estava imóvel, me encarando. Era Stefan ? Mas eu o vi morrendo ! Só podia ser. Eu nunca confundiria aqueles olhos, os quais me eram tão familiares.<br>- Stefan ? É você ? - perguntei, em um fiapo de voz.  
>Mas ele não respondeu, continuou me encarando, com seus olhos frios. Mesmo sabendo que corria um risco enorme, fui andando em sua direção. Era Stefan, sim. Só que ele estava diferente. Seus olhos verddes deram lugar a olhos em um tom de carmim escuro.<br>- Stefan, o que houve com você ? Como.. Você não estava morto ? E por que seus olhos estão vermelhos ?  
>Em resposta a minha pergunta, ele chegou mais perto de mim e, se alimentou do sangue de meus pescoço.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

- # Capítulo 4 # -

Acordei deitada no meio da floresta. Eu não lembrava de muita coisa que havia acontecido. Só que eu tinha encontrado Stefan. Stefan ? Mas ele não estava morto ? Enquanto tentava lembrar de mais coisas, alguém chamou meu nome.  
>- Elena ? - uma voz familiar chamou.<br>Olhei ao meu redor e vi Damon a minha esquerda.  
>- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - ele me perguntou.<br>- Eu também não sei. O que você tá olhando ? - percebi que seus olhos estavam focados em meus pescoço.  
>- Elena... Elena, você foi atacada ? - Reparei a marca de uma mordida de vampiro.<br>- Eu não sei. Só lembro de ter encontrado Stefan e, depois nada mais.  
>- Espera. Stefan ? Você encontrou ele ?<br>- Encontrei. - Comecei a me lembrar do que mais tinha acontecido. - Ele estava diferente. E quando eu fiz perguntas, ele avançou em mim.  
>Nossa, eu agora me lembrava de tudo. Como Stefan pôde ? - perguntei a Damon, mais pra mim mesma do que pra ele, ainda em choque.<br>- Eu o levei pro porão da pensão... - respondeu, pensativo.  
>Então me toquei. Só podia ter sido Katherine. Ela tinha pego o corpo de Stefan e queria que eu sofresse, com ela tirando de mim as pessoas as quais eu mais amava.<br>- Damon, não é meio óbvio ? Ela quer matar todos ao meu redor, que eu amo !  
>- Mas por que ela faria isso ?<br>- Porque era eu que namorava o seu irmão. Ela acha que estou tomando o lugar dela.  
>Damon não respondeu, mas parecia assentir. Ele estava em silêncio, mas sabia que era verdade o que eu estava dizendo.<br>- O que nós vamos fazer ? - eu perguntei.

Por enquanto nada. - Damon respondeu  
>- NADA ? Como nada, Damon ? Vamos esperar ela matar todas as pessoas próximas a mim ?<br>- Elena, o que a gente pode fazer ? Pense racionalmente, e veja. Qualquer coisas que possamos fazer ela não vai permitir.  
>Ele tinha razão. Ela tentaria nos impedir, ou até mesmo nos matar.Não tinha o que fazer, era esperar ela matar todo mundo. Desiludida, resolvi voltar para casa, e no caminho encontrei Bonnie.<br>- Elena ! Elena ! - Ela me cumprimentou e me abraçou  
>- Oi... - fiquei um poucoassustada por ela agir tão normal, sendo que na noite passada ela tinha sido "hipnotizada". - Hum, o que vocÊ fez ontem a noite ? Tentei te ligar para a gente sair.<br>- Eu conheci uma garota muito legal, e a gente saiu. Aliás, ela era muito parecida com você.Mas enfim, eu soube sobre Stefan. Sinto muito, você deve estar sofrendo. - Ela me apertou mais uma vez em seus braços, com um entusiasmo fora do normal.  
>- É, mas me diz, você tá tão empolgada por que ?<br>- Tô me sentindo renovada. Mas então, tira essa cara triste, e vamos ver o que a gente vai fazer essa noite ?  
>- Olha, Bonnie, não tô em clima de sair .<p>

- Aa, você vai sair sim. Já até combinei com essa garota que eu te falei. Você vai se impressionar com a semelhança de vocês e .. - Eu realmente não estava em clima de ficar escutando a tagarelice de minha amiga. A única coisa que importava era que ela estivesse bem e não se lembrasse de nada sobre a noite passada. Mas havia algo que me preocupava. O fato de ela estar saindo com Katherine, é perigoso demais . E não, eu não estou com ciúmes de Bonnie. A, qual é ? É Katherine. Eu não devo me preocupar de ela tomar o meu lugar, não mesmo.  
>Cheguei a conclusão que não teria problema se eu fosse com Bonnie "Conhecer" Katherine. De repente passou pela minha cabeça que Stefan nunca permitiria isso. Como eu sentia sua falta.. Damon também não vai permitir, mas quem disse que ele precisa ficar sabendo ? Eu posso até descobrir algumas coisas sobre Katherine, e isso possa nos ajudar a bolar algum plano.<br>O dia pareceu passar rápido, e logo chegou a noite. Bonnie ficou mais animada do que já estava quando eu concordei em ir, relutando muito. Marcamos de nos encontrar às 10, no Mystic Grill . Quando cheguei, Katherine já estava lá. Só faltava Bonnie.

- Há quanto tempo, Elena. - Ela me saudou.  
>- Não venha com essa falsidade pra mim, Katherine.<br>- Falsa ? Eu ? Poxa, que calúnia ! D: - ela respondeu, com aquele sarcasmo o qual tanto me irritava.  
>Fiquei calada, pra não me estressar mais ainda. Bonnie não demorou pra chegar, para minha salvação.<br>- Já se conheceram ? Que ótimo ! Viram o quanto são parecidas ? Elena, eu disse que você ia gostar de Katherine.  
>- É, poisé..<br>- Então, gen... - Um clarão no céu interrompeu a fala de Bonnie.  
>- O que é isso ? - eu perguntei, assustada. Quando me virei para ver ela e Katherine, ver suas expressões, Katherine não estava mais ali. Ela tinha algum envolvimento nisso, eu tinha certeza.<p>

Praticamente esquecendo Bonnie no Grill, sái correndo, desesperada, ver o que tinha acontecido. Chegando um pouco mais perto da multidão que se aglomerava em um certo ponto da Pracinha de Mystic Falls, encontrei vários humanos, às vezes até conhecidos, exatamente como Bonnie estava noite passada. Minha intuições estavam certas. Katherine era ligada a alguma coisa que estava acontecendo ali. Avistei no meio da aglomeração, Stefan "liderando" o grupo de pessoas. Como ele conseguiu voltar a vida, e o pior se transformar nesse monstro que eu via. Eu vi ele morrer em meus braços, e estava fraco, calmo, apesar de tudo. E agora estava virando um subordinado de Katherine. Não aguentando aquela cena horrorosa, decidi abrir caminho até chegar em Stefan. Com muita dificuldade, consegui e, era isso o que importava. Ele pareceu não notar a minha presença.  
>- Stefan ! Stefan ! - Gritei, tentando fazer com que percebesse que eu estava ali.<br>Ele rodou seus olhos pela roda , até chegar a mim. Quando finalmente me viu ali, sua expressão mudou. Eu não conseguia identificar o que ele parecia estar sentindo. Era algo misturado com o olhar que antes de tudo acontecer, ele me lançava, misturado com dor e ódio. Era doloroso demais ver ele sofrendo. Percebi então que lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.  
>- Stefan, me escute. Seja lá o que for que Katherine esteja fazendo com você, não pode permitir ! Ainda deve existir nem que seja um pouco do MEU Stefan em você, o Stefan de antes. Então, me escuta , sai daí e, vamos conversar. - falei, chegando a cada palavra dita por mim, mais perto dele. Quando vi, já estava tão perto, que podíamos ouvir a respiração um do outro.<p>

- Por que você está fazendo isso ? - Stefan me perguntou. A, como era bom ouvir sua voz novamente, quando eu pensava que nunca mais ouviria.  
>- Porque eu te amo, amo muito mesmo. E não quero te perder, não quero te ver assim. Ainda acho que você possa voltar a ser como era antes, que <strong>nós<strong> possamos. - eu disse, sentindo as lágrimas caírem cada vez mais com maior intensidade.  
>- Mais uma vez essa ceninha dramática ridícula, Elena ? Achei que você aguentasse mais. Não adianta falar com ele. Nada que você diga, vai adiantar. Ele pertence<strong> a mim<strong> agora, e não só ele, como todas essas pessoas a nossa volta.  
>- Por que faz isso, Katherine ? Por que ? - perguntei.<br>- O que eu estou fazendo de errado, querida ? Estou te ajudando, que ingratidão - Eu odiava essas implicâncias dela. Me irritavam, e muito.  
>Damon de repente se meteu no meio de espécies zumbis, hipnotizados por Katherine.<br>- O que foi aquele clarão ? O que está acontec... - ele não terminou a indagação. Olhou para todos a sua volta, inclusive Stefan. Sua reação fora parecida com a minha. Ele tentou avançar em Katherine, mas não conseguiu, porque eu não deixara. Eu não ia deixá-lo se rebaixar àquele nível.

Não iria adiantar nada ele ir para cima dela. De repente , o grupo de Katherine começou a chegar mais perto de onde eu, Damon, Stefan e Katherine estávamos. Um sorriso perverso passou por seu rosto e me enfureci mais ainda. Eu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando Katherine caiu no chão, do nada. Seu rosto estava distorcido, seus longos cabelos jogados na grama da Praça. Ela estava com uma aparência terrivelmente assustadora, cada vez mais pálido. E não só ela, seus 'subordinados' também . A princípio não entendi absolutamente nada do porquê disso de repente acontecer, eles pareciam desmaiados. Mas havia alguém que não caíra e, logo a avistei. Era Bonnie. Como ela não havia caído como os outros ? Ela estava com uma expressão triunfante a alegre, não combinando nada com o clima tenso que imperava no momento. Olhei por sobre meu ombro e, Stefan continuava ao meu lado, com a mesma expressão de dor. E isso me doía muito, porém no momento eu precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Bonnie começou a caminhar lentamente até nós. Quanto mais se aproximava, eu ia percebendo que ela estava diferente, seu rosto um pouco pálido demais e, a expressão alegre de antes, não estava mais em seu rosto. Ela parecia frustrada.  
>- O que houve? Por que todos caíram e você não ? - indaguei, confusa.<br>- É uma longa história.. - murmurou , quase que pra si mesma.  
>- Eu tenho tempo, mas antes temos que fazer essas pessoas voltarem ao normal.<br>Em menos de um minuto, Bonnie fez algo com as mãos, e todos pareciam não se lembrar de nada, estavam agindo normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo estava relativamente normal. Katherine continuava em seu estado deprimente, caída no chão. Se eu não ouvisse o som de sua respiração, diria que estava morta. Acabamos indo eu, Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, que não estava entendendo nada muito bem, já que aquilo que Bonnie fizera, tirara ele de seu estado 'hipnotizado' e, Katherine, ainda desacordada, sendo carregada com nojo por Damon. Chegando lá, ele a largou num canto qualquer da casa.

- Tá, fala logo. Como você conseguiu ? Como você fez, quanto tempo vai demorar para Katherine voltar a seu irritante estado normal e, por que nós não fomos 'atingidos' ? - terminei minha série de indagações, sem fôlego.  
>Bonnie deu um longo suspiro e começou.<br>- Eu não iria te contar, Elena, mas agora é inevitável. Te poupei porque achei que seria muita coisa sobrenatural para absorver, e que você não estaria acostumada com essas coisas - disse isso, olhando torto para Damon e, em seguida para Stefan , que parecia estar totalmente em outro mundo. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e continuou . - Há pouco tempo, descobri com a ajuda do meu pai, que tenho poderes sobrenaturais, por se descendente de uma espécie de bruxa. Ainda tenho muito o que aprender sobre esse novo mundo descoberto recentemente, um mundo que eu nunca pensei que existisse . Atualmente, eu vinha percebendo suas desculpas esfarrapadas para não me encontrar, e o modo cauteloso que Stefan agia com você, no meio das pessoas. Cada detalhe que você deixava escapar, eu percebia e, com tudo isso, fomos nos afastando, querendo ou não. A partir daí, comecei a ficar ainda mais perceptiva em seus gestos e falas, e passei a pesquisar sobre os Irmãos Salvatore. - Bonnie fez uma pausa e, percebi que Damon ficou surpreso com o que fora dito por ela - Com minha "pesquisa", consegui descobrir detalhes sobre o passado deles, inclusive que há **_muito_** tempo atrás , tiveram um amor, ao qual dedicavam cada segundo de sua existência, e que também fora motivo de tanta discórdia entre os antigos melhores amigos. Seu nome era Katherine Pierce e, de tanto procurar fotos dela, encontrei-a, achando incrível a semelhança entre vocês duas. Só que embaixo da foto encontrada, havia a data, 1864. Por tanto investigar, descobri que eles eram imortais, eram vampiros. Nesse meio tempo, Katherine, depois de muito tempo após ter fingido sua morte, reapareceu. Quando marquei um encontro de nós três, tudo isso aconteceu, apesar de que eu já havia desconfiado. Eu realmente não sabia como fazer aquilo do feitiço , mas na ânsia do desespero, consegui. - ela aparentemente terminou seu longo discurso com um suspiro.  
>- Então .. Por que Katherine ainda está desmaiada ? Quanto tempo vai demorar para Stefan voltar ao normal ? - Damon questionou. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Estava pasma com toda sua explicação, não havia palavras para isso. A palavras , mesmo sendo obrigadas a sair de minha boca,não saiam.<br>- É aí que está o problema. É meio complicado e confuso de explicar , mas vou tentar.

- ... Bom, existe um feitiço que vem sendo passado de geração em geração, que quando as bruxas fazem isso que eu fiz ainda pouco , chamado de troca de almas, como o nome já diz , a bruxa troca de alma com a pessoa escolhida. Só que essa pessoa não se torna bruxa( que vira o que a pessoa era). Ela volta a ser absolutamente normal, humana. Por isso, na época de meus ancestrais, esse feitiço foi proibido, por as pessoas acharem que isso viraria algo semelhante com uma profissão, a qualquer hora quem não desejasse ser o que era, pediria ou pagaria a bruxa para fazer o 'serviço'. Mas voltando ao assunto principal. Como vocês já devem ter entendido, er.. Eu achei que seria melhor para todos, não para mim, que Katherine voltasse a ser humana. Ela deve acordar de seu estado inconsciente daqui a algumas poucas horas. Isso acontece, pela força do feitiço. - Bonnie deu um longo suspiro novamente. Eu havia perdido a capacidade de raciocinar , de pensar. De ajeitar tudo em minha cabeça. Como Bonnie descobrira tudo sozinha ? Ela olhou minha expressão atônita. - Err.. Acho que só .  
>Ficamso em silêncio por uns longos minutos, olhando uns as expressões dos outros. Eu queria, muito falar alguma coisa. Mas simplesmente não conseguia, não encontrava minha voz para dizer algo. De repente, enquanto eu procurava algum sinal de minha voz, Stefan me abraçou por trás.<p>

- Elena.. Você não sabe o quanto me faz bem sentir seu cheiro . - disse ele, suspirando. Meu Stefan de sempre estava de volta. O efeito do feitiço passara. Como era bom ouvir o som de adoração em sua voz. Sentir seus braços ao meu redor, sentir seu hálito frio em meu pescoço novamente era tudo o que eu queria desde que pensei nunca mais vê-lo. Percebi que estava entrando em uma espécie de êxtase, me esquecendo completamente que tinha uma platéia ao meu redor. Damon nos fuzilava com os olhos. Bonnie parecia desconfortável. Senti minhas bochechas corando.  
>- An, Bonnie, você não devia ter feito isso, é arriscado demais pra você.. - finalmente consegui achar minha voz.<br>- Você não devia se preocupar com isso. Acho que deveria se preocupar agora, em recuperar o tempo perdido. - Ela olhou rapidamente para Stefan e sorriu, um sorriso sincero, me pareceu. Ela piscou para mim. Bonnie ainda era a mesma, apesar de tudo. Ainda era minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, que sempre, independente de qualquer coisa estaria do meu lado. Fiquei feliz por um momento ao perceber isso. Resolvi seguir seu conselho. Mas antes, eu devia algo a Damon. COntudo, ele fora gentil demais comigo. Eu devia algo a ele. Me dirigi a frente dele, e sussurrei de modo que ninguém podia ouvir.  
>- Obrigada. Obrigada por tudo. Eu estou devendo uma. Não fica chateado se eu passar o resto na noite com Stefan ?<br>Ele hesitou.  
>- De nada, você sabe que eu vou me dispor para o que você precisar. E.. Pode ir, eu não fico chateado. Eu entendo, por incrível que pareça. Se cuida. Amanhã nós nos vemos. - Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, que novamente eu senti corar. Damon parecia estar falando a verdade, mas seus olhos o entregava. Eu sabia que no fundo, aquilo o magoava profundamente, e me sentia mal por isso. Mas agora, pelo menos por uma noite seria eu e Stefan, mais ninguém. COmo Bonnie dissera, eu precisava recuperar o tempo perdido. Entrelacei meus dedos nos de Stefan, e segui para porta, sendo acompanhada pelos olhos atentos de Bonnie e Damon. Só agora eu percebia o quanto eles dois eram essenciais na minha vida. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

- # Capítulo 5 # -

Fomos para a Pensão, esperando que Damon não nos seguisse, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele não faria isso. Ele tinha entendido, apesar de eu o ter magoado. Caminhamos em silêncio, lentamente, com nossas mãos entrelaçadas.  
>- Elena, me explica tudo o que aconteceu ? Eu só lembro de Katherine ter me atacado e agora estar aqui com você. - Stefan finalmente quebrou o silêncio, que até então não era desconfortável, lançando seu olhar confuso para mim. Suspirei e, então expliquei tudo. Desde como ele havia "morrido" , até a história toda de Bonnie.<br>- Nós devemos muito a Bonnie. Ela é a causa de você ter voltado a ser o meu Stefan. - eu sorri amarelo. Tudo o que eu queria era não tocar mais nesses assuntos todos, pelo menos por aquela noite. Aquilo tudo ainda me assustava, mas ele merecia uma explicação. E acima de tudo, ele estava de volta, isso que mais importava.  
>- Tudo isso aconteceu quando eu estava naquele.. estado ? - Stefan me perguntou.<br>Eu assenti. Ele arregalou os olhos, aqueles olhos que me eram familiares demais, demais, e que eu amava. Logo voltou ao normal e assim como eu, parecia querer mudar de assunto.  
>- Amanhã nós conversamos melhor sobre isso. - ele se aconchegou mais perto de meu corpo. - Pensei que te perderia para sempre.<br>- Senti sua falta.  
>A essa altura, já havíamos chegado à Pensão . Entrando em seu quarto , nos deitamos em sua cama. Ele me abraçou e nossos corpos se entrelaçaram de forma que se tornaram um só. Era maravilhoso sentir meus pelos da nuca se eriçarem com o toque de sua mão gelada. Eu o amava mais do que qualquer coisa nessa mundo, e isso se tornava mais intenso a cada momento. Seus lábios roçavam suavemente por meu pescoço, era uma sensação ótima. Nossos corpos se conectavam de uma forma inexplicável. Naquele dia eu tive a certeza absoluta de que fomos feitos um para o outro. Era fácil esquecer todos os problemas quando estava com Stefan, esquecia de como havia magoado Damon, da história toda de Bonnie, de Katherine desacordada, que agora já não era mais vampira . Só existia eu e ele, mais ninguém.<br>- Eu te amo mais que tudo - sussurrou ele ao pé do meu ouvido.  
>- Eu amo você . - sussurrei de volta. E assim a noite se seguiu, sendo a melhor noite da minha vida. <p>


End file.
